Nana's Tragedy
by Abduljabbar
Summary: In Arabic, title says everything. Not for the weak of heart. Now the second chapter in English.
1. نانا مأساة

**هذه القصة هي الأولى بالعربية في هذا الموقع و هي مأساوية و المتحدثة هي نانا التي هي من متسلقي ال�بال.**

**التنصل من المسؤولية: إنني لا أملك سوبر سماش برذرز ميلي بل شركة ننتندو تملكه.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM nintendo does.**

**و الآن مع القصة**

**نانا: يكاد المرض ينهش ب�سدي ..**

**يحاول القضاء على بسمتي ..**

**يحاول القضاء على طفولتي ..**

**لم اكمل عامي العشرين ..**

**إلا وهذا المرض قد افترس �سدي باكلمه ..**

**بدأ الألم بوخزة سريعه بقلبي ..**

**وتوالت الوخزات ..**

**وبدأت نوبات الألم ..**

**تألمت بصمت ..**

**لم يشعر أحد بمرضي الخطير ..**

**كنتُ اصبر على المرض ..**

**اخفيه عن اعينهم ..**

**لا اريد ان يصيبهم الحزن ..**

**مرت ليالي وانا ابكي واتأوه بصمت ..**

**ومع مرور الايام ..**

**بدأتُ أشعر بأن المرض قد بدأ ينتقل من قلبي**

**لبقية اعضاء �سدي النحيل ..**

**إلى أن وصل لاخمص قدميّ ..**

**بدأت الهالات السوداء تتمركز تحت عينايّ البريئتان ..**

**بدأت الشحوب تغزو محيايّ الطفوليّ ..**

**كنتُ متردده للذهاب للطبيب ..**

**ولكني وصلتُ لحاله .. لا استطيع فيها تحمل الالم..**

**ذهبت وكنتُ متوقعه ما سأسمعه ...**

**ا�ريتُ الفحوصات المتعبة والمملة..**

**تقدم اليّ الطبيب والارتباك واضحٌ على محياه ..**

**سألني كم عمركِ يا صغيرتي**

**ا�بته .. سأكمل عامي العشرين بعد خمسة اشهر**

**فطأطأ رأسه وسكت لبرهة ..**

**ألن أكمل عامي العشرين يا دكتور**

**الاعمار بيد الله ..**

**ولكن أشعر بأني لن أكمله ..**

**فالمرض قد سيطر على �سدي ..**

**صغيرتي .. منذ متى وتعرفين عن معاناتك ومرضك**

**منذ سنه ..**

**من يعلم من اهلك..**

**لا احد .. سوى دفاتري وكتبي ..**

**فقـــط ..**

**نعم .. لم اخبر احدا .. حتى لا يعيشوا بحزن ابدي..**

**فأنا أعلم ..**

**أن والدتي .. ستحزن كثيرا لفراقي ..**

**فأنا ابنتها الوحيده ..**

**ولطالما حلمت ان تراني بفستاني الابيض ..**

**وتحمل اطفالي على كتفها . . وينادوننها �دتي..**

**ولكن هيهات ..**

**فأنا أشعر .. بألمي .. فلم يبقى الا القليل ..**

**ولكني ما زلت اقبلها صباحا .. بو�ه مشرق ..**

**واقرصها .. واداعبها ..**

**لانني لا اريد ان اشعرها باي تغيير ..**

**حاولت ان اخبر اخي ..**

**ولكني و�دته مشغولا بت�هيزاته لزفافه ..**

**يأتي ليلا لغرفتي منهك ..**

**ي�لس ب�انبي على السرير ..**

**يخبرني عن حبه الكبير لزو�ة المستقبل ..**

**يخبرني ماذا اشترى لها من هدايا ..**

**وعن مفا�أته لها برحله لمدة شهر لاستراليا ..**

**يخبرني عن شوقه لهذا اليوم..**

**الذي لم يبقى عليه الا خمسة اشهر ...**

**فكيف اخبره بمرضي .. وهو بغاية السعاده**

**اتود مني ان اقتل فرحته..**

**اما والدي .. فانأ ظللت طوال عمري خ�وله منه..**

**رغم انني دائما اختلس النظرات اليه..**

**فانأ احبه كثيرا .. واراه قدوتي..**

**كنتُ احلم بفتى احلام يشبه والدي ..**

**هل علمت الان يا دكتور لماذا لم اخبرهم..**

**حتى لا يعيشوا الحزن..**

**فلو اخبرتهم .. لما �هز اخي لزفافه..**

**ولما رأيتُ السعاده تشع من عينا والدتي ووالدي..**

**رغم مرور 30 عاما على زفافهم..**

**الا ان الحب ما زال يحيط بينهما..**

**دكتور..**

**ها أنت الوحيد الذي يعلم بمرضي بعد الله ..**

**لذا سأترك معك هذا الصندوق ...**

**به وصيه صغيره .. اتمنى ان تسلمها لوالدتي يوم وفاتي..**

**صغيرتي .. ماهذا الكلام .. فالله قادر على كل شيء..**

**اطمأن ايماني بالله كبير .. ولولا هذا الايمان .. لما استطعت..**

**ان اصبر هكذا على المرض..**

**ولكن .. العمر ينتهي واود ان اكتب كلمات لوالدتي تقراها بعد وفاتي..**

**هل تعدني بذلك..**

**حسنا .. اعطني الصندوق..**

**ولا تنسي اخذ الادويه..**

**متى امرّ عليك..**

**تعالي بعد اسبوعين .. وان شعرتِ بتعب فاتصلي بي فورا**

**حسنا..**

**الى اللقاء .. شكرا لك يا دكتور ..**

**ذهبت لمنزلي .. انفردتُ في غرفتي..**

**0**

**اخذت ادويتي ..**

**واستلقيت على السرير لآخذ قسطا من الراحه..**

**ومرت الساعات .. تلو الساعات .. وكانت اخر اللحظات..**

**وفُتحت الوصيه ..**

**وقرأها الدكتور ..**

**قراها والكل بكى معه..**

**قرأ كلمات تلك الطفله الشابة.. كتبتها بخط �ميل ..**

**كتبت .. لوالدتها .. احبكِ .. والدتي .. كنتِ صديقتي .. اختي ..**

**والدتي .. اعذريني لان مرضي كان السر الوحيد بيننا ..**

**ولكن لم اقوى ان اخبركِ اني مصابه بالسرطان ..**

**لم اقوى ان تسهري معي وتري نوبات ألمي ..**

**لم اقوى ان اقتل الابتسامه من على محياك ال�ميل..**

**والدتي .. اتعلمين كنتُ احسدك على امر ما .. سأخبرك اياه الان..**

**حسدتك مرارا على عشق والدي لكِ ..**

**فلم ارى بحياتي قصة حب تضاهي حبكما .. وكنت احلم بشاب..**

**يأخذني بين ذراعيه .. ويحيطني بالحب 30 عام واكثر..**

**ولكن شاء الله ان لا اكمل عامي العشرين ..**

**والدتي .. لا تبكي على وفاتي ..**

**اخي الحبيب .. كم احببتك .. واحببت مغامراتنا معا ..**

**وكم كنتُ سعيده عندما اكون معك وصديقاتي يطلن النظر اليك**

**مع�بات بك..**

**.. لا اريدك ان تؤ�ل زوا�ك .. ولكن لي طلب بسيط ..**

**ان رزقك الله بطفله .. فاطلق عليها اسمي .. نانا..**

**والدي .. فخري وعزتي .. فرحي وسروري ..**

**لو تعلم مقدار احترامي لك .. مقدار الحب الكبير الذي يكنه قلب لك..**

**والدي انت مثال الاب الرائع .. لن اوصيك على والدتي..**

**لانني اعلم ما بينكما من حب صادق..**

**دكتوري .. اشكرك من اعماق قلبي .. لكتمانك سر شــوق ..**

**لا تنسوني من الدعاء..**

**احبكم.. كنت اريد ان تروني ابتسم في اللحظة الاخيرة..**

**ولكن ها انا اموت..**

**لوحدي...**

**النهاية ****The End**


	2. Nana's Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM nintendo does.

A/N: Hi, everybody, I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed my fics in spite of the fact that one of them is incomplete, and that the other is in Arabic (BTW, the missing letters thing in "Nana's Tragedy" is not my fault, the people working on this site have to adjust the encoding system). Please, don't turn the review page into a religious battleground. Anyways, I myself am no racist if anyone's wondering.P I thank everybody (without exception) and I hope to see more stories in Arabic, Hebrew, or any other language. The next chapter of this story is an English translation of the original Arabic text. Thanks Again.

Nay

On with the story

* * *

Nana:

This illness is devouring my whole body...

Trying to wipe out my smile...

Trying to wipe out my childhood...

I haven't even reached the age of twenty...

Yet this illness is devouring my body...

The pain started with a little prick in my heart...

And then more pricks came...

And episodes of pain...

I suffer silently...

No one felt my dangerous sickness...

I was enduring it...

Hurting quietly...

Keeping it from their eyes...

I don't want them to be sad...

Many nights have passed with me crying and moaning silently...

The days come by...

I started to feel like the disease had moved from my heart...

And into the rest of my tiny body...

To end of my toes...

Blackness invaded the area under my innocent eyes...

Paleness has changed my childish face...

I was hesitant on visiting the doctor...

But I was in a state... Where I couldn't tolerate the pain anymore...

I went while excpecting to hear...

They took boring and tiring tests...

The doctor came forward with a look of confusion visable on his face...

He asked "How old are you my dear?"

I answered "I'll be twenty in five months"

He shook his head and stopped talking for a while...

"Am I going to turn twenty doctor?"

"Age is in the hands of God"

But I felt that I won't make it...

This illness controlled my entire body...

"My child... When did you start to feel this pain?"

"About a year ago"

"Who from your family knows about it?"

"No one... Only my notebooks and journal"

"Only those?"

"Yes... I haven't told anyone... So they wouldn't have to feel everlasting sorrow"

Because I know...

That my mom is going to be so sad when I leave her...

For I am her only daughter...

And she always dreamed of seeing me in my white dress...

And of carrying my children on her shoulders...

And call her grandma...

But alas...

For I feel the pain...And only little time is left...

But I still kiss her every morning... With a positive shining face...

And pinch her... And cuddle...

Because I don't want her to feel any difference...

I tried to tell my brother...

But I found him busy preparing for his own wedding...

He comes to my room at night... Tired...

Sits next to me on my bed...

Tells me about his undying love for his future wife...

Tells me about the gifts he got her...

And about his arrangements for their honeymoon in Australia...

Tells me how he can't wait for his wedding day...

Which is about five months later...

So how can I tell him about it?... When he is so happy...

Do you want me to kill his joy?

But my father... I was always intimidated by him...

Even though I take glances of him...

For I love him so much... I see him as my role model...

I always dreamed of a knight in shining armour who is like my dad...

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell them doctor?"

So they don't live with sadness...

If I told them, my brother wouldn't have prepared his wedding...

And I wouldn't have seen the joy glowing from my parents' eyes...

Although they have been married for thirty years...

Love still surrounds them...

Doctor...

You are the only one who now knows about my pain after God...

So I shall leave this box with you...

A small will is in it... I hope that you deliver it to my mom on the day I die...

"My darling child, what kind of talk is this? God is capable of anything"

"Be assured that my faith in Allah is great... Without it I couldn't have possibly...

Have been patient like this...

But age is mortal and I would like to write some words for my mom to read after my passing...

Do you promise me that you will give it to her personally?

"Of course. Give me the box."

And don't forget to take the medicine...

"When can I stop by?"

"Come back in two weeks... And if you feel tired call me right away"

Sure...

Good-bye... Thank you doctor...

I went back home... I sat alone in my room...

I took my medicine...

And hours passed... After hours... Until the final moments came...

I opened up my last will...

And the doctor read it...

He read it and cried along with everyone around him...

He read the words of the child... Written in a beauiful font...

She wrote to her mother... I love you... Mom... You were my friend... My sister...

Mom... Please forgive me, for my sickness was the only secret between us...

But I never had the power to tell you that I had cancer...

I never had the courage to make you to stay up all night with me and see my pain...

I never had the strength to destroy that smile on your beautiful face...

Mom... Did you know that I envied you for something? I'll tell you now...

I always envied you for dad's love for you...

For I have never seen in my life a love story close to yours... I dreamed of a man...

A man to sweep me off my feet... And surround me with love for thirty years and more...

But God willed for me to pass on soon, and he is wise in everything he wills, the almighty.

Mom... Don't cry for me...

Dear brother... Oh how I loved you so... And our adventures...

And how happy I was when I was with my friends and they would take long stares at you...

Admiring you...

I don't want you to postpone your wedding... But I have one last request...

If you have a baby girl... Name her after me... Nana...

Dad you are a great example of a father... I shall not commission you with my mother...

For I know the sincere love between you...

My doctor... I thank you from the bottom of my heart... For hiding my secret...

Don't forget to pray for me...

I love you guys... I wanted you to see me smile at my last moment...

But here I die... And breathe no more...

Alone...

THE END

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it and have a better understanding of it, I'll try to complete my other story but I was busy with exams, (I got 100 in my report :-) Thank again and c yall l8er! 

Nay


End file.
